


A Day of Normal

by Burningchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday gift for <a href="http://sylph-ironlight.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sylph-ironlight.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sylph_ironlight</b>, she gave me this prompt…<i> Sam's first experience with cotton candy was three weeks after his 23 birthday</i> Sorry it turned out gen though. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Normal

Sam’s actual birthday had gone uncelebrated, and it wasn’t that Dean had forgotten. It was more along the lines of them just having there ass’ handed to them by, not one witch like they were expecting, but by an entire coven. All of them pissed off and determined to accomplish their goal.

In fact, three weeks had past since Sam’s twenty-third birthday. They had spent much of that time resting up and tending their wounds, several of which they’d had go to see an actual doctor for. The rest of that time had been spent planning the attack and following through with it. Now exactly three weeks later Dean wracked his brain trying to come up with the perfect present. He _hated_ shopping, but it was Sam.

Dean looked at the department store clock for the thousandth time. It was almost noon already and he was sure Sam was up pacing around the room cursing him for being trapped there with nothing to do. Frustration ripped through him and his temper was battering against it’s cage raging to get out. “Fuck this.” Dean muttered as he started toward the entrance.

“Are you going to the fair with Mark tonight?” Dean faltered as the giggling teenage girl’s voice pierced through his haze of disappointment.

“Of course! Who else would I go with?” Another girl replied. Huh, a fair. That wasn’t something they had ever had a chance to do as kids. It might not be the perfect present but is was something. Now to find out where. Dean glanced around again, spinning in a tight circle his eyes darting from person to person. There, a little old lady, definitely a grandma type. Dean straightened his shirt, brushed off his jeans and ran his hand though his hair before heading toward his mark.

“Pardon me, Ma’am, I am new to town, and I heard someone mention a fair.” He smiled winningly at the stooped white-haired woman. She looked up at him with her blurry eyes, looked him over for a second and returned his smile.

“Why, yes, there is.” Her voice shook with age as she spoke. “I’m Mrs. O’Leary, and you said you were new to town?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I am. My brother and I just arrived a couple of days ago and I over heard someone talking about the fair. I thought it would be a great way for us to get to know the community.” Dean knew he had her. She was sweet and he was playing the respectful, upstanding young man card. Dean saw she had a small basket of things with her. “Would you like me to carry that for you?” Her smile went from warm to a full-fledged one with enough wattage to light the entire city of New York.

“Such a nice young man. What did you say your name was?” She handed over her basket and started toward the check out.

“Dean, and my brother is Sam.”

“Ah, very nice. Well I imagine you don’t know your way around town yet so if you’ll carry my bags to the car I’ll give you directions.”

“Ma’am, I had already planned to do that.” Dean smiled. She really was sweet. He wondered briefly if his grandmother had been a little like her before refocusing on their conversation.

“Sam!” Dean threw the door to the motel room open. He heard it slam back against the wall and waited to hear Sam yell at him only to be met by silence. Instantly panic swelled inside him. He rushed back to the bathroom, only to find it empty. Dean felt his hands shake as he pulled his keys back out of his pocket and headed back outside.

“Dean, you jerk.” Sam grabbed his shoulder pushed him against the building wall.

“Christ, Sam.” Dean pushed Sam away and walked back into the room. He turned and watched Sam follow him in, scowling and shooting him ‘you are so going to pay’ looks.

“Dean, it is after 1 pm. Where the hell have you been?” Sam slammed the door shut with a loud crack the made the cheap picture on the wall bounce and shake.

“Well, Sammy, I’ll tell you. I had to do some shopping and I ran into the sweetest…”

Sam interrupted snidely, “I don’t need to hear about your latest conquest, Dean.”

“Yeah, Sam, I am into seventy-five year old women now. Cause you know, I am just kinky that way.” Dean snorted.

“What? Huh?” Sam’s face contorted into a mask of confusion. Dean grinned and smacked his brother on the shoulder.

“Dude, I was talking to a little old lady. She told me there was a fair just outside of town and we are going there right now. Man, there is nothing better than fried dough. Besides I owe you a present.”

“Fried dough?” Sam’s sounded a bit disgusted.

“Yeah, fried dough. Now, come on little brother, get a move on. The fair isn’t going to come to us.” Dean brushed by Sam and headed out to the car, he couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face.

The drive took less than ten minutes and Sam sulked the whole time, which Dean had expected. When it came to sulking Sam was a champion. Dean paid the three-dollar parking fee, drove off the gravel and onto the grass before shutting of the car. Sam still hadn’t said a word and it was staring to get irritating. He looked at his brother and saw the frown starting to slowly fall away.

“Come on.” Dean punched Sam in the arm and got out of the car before Sam had a chance to complain. He stood next to his car took a deep breath. Fried dough, onions, beer and so many other things he couldn’t name at the moment hung in the air. Music from a dozen rides all battled for attention. Loud game hawkers yelled into speakers trying to lure you into losing your money and spilling out over all the sounds was laughter.

Dean locked his baby and started walking, he hear Sam scramble to catch up and tried not to gloat. Only long enough pausing at the gate to pay and grab some ride tickets. “So what do you want to do first birthday boy?”

Dean looked over at Sam when he didn’t answer and smiled. His brother had a huge grin and his eyes were darting from ride to vendor to games so quickly Dean thought he would get dizzy.

“Sam? What do you want to do?”

Sam hesitated for a moment. “Eat, I am starving and everything smells so damn good.”

“I told you this would be fun.” Dean glanced around and spotted the cotton candy booth. Purple, blue and pink pastel bags hung form the top, while a guy inside built a pink cone of the fluffy sugar infused treat. It was perfect. Sam had always had the worst sweet tooth.

“I know just the thing to start off with.” Dean headed over and waited for the man to finish with the father daughter duo he was waiting on. The guy handed the cone over to the smiling, bouncing little girl, who Dean was fairly sure already had to much sugar than headed over to him.

“What can I get ya?”

“I’ll take a pink cone.” The guy gave Dean a strange look, but nodded. He swirled the paper cone around and around till it was covered in the light as air treat.

“Thanks.” Dean snagged the cone and headed back to Sam, thrusting it into his hand.

“Pink?” Sam grouched.

“Just eat it already, would you. I want to hit the roller coaster.” Sam tore off a sticky hand full and quickly ate it. His lips were instantly coated but the melting treat. Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

“I like this.” He grabbed another handful and this time a small strand clung to his lower lip. He licked his pink sugar coated fingers noisily and took a bite right from the cone. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Um, Sam?” Dean laughed, Sam had a small pink blob clinging to his nose. “Are you saving that for later? Cause I will buy you more.” Dean tapped his own nose to give Sam a clue.

Sam reached up and brushed his hand over his mouth and nose. “Asshole.”

Dean moved next to his brother, threw his arm around Sam’s shoulder and directed him toward the rickety coaster he was dying to ride. “Yeah, but you love me anyways.”

“Which only proves I am completely insane.” Sam laughed. “Dean, thanks.”

Dean nodded, his throat closing up just a bit. “Yeah, no problem man.” Dean cleared his throat Sam hadn’t laughed this much since their little prank competition. “Now let’s see how many times we can hit that coaster before barfing.”


End file.
